Forum:Extended Overview of Proposed Classifications
Extended Overview of the Proposed Classifications Major God – The Major Gods are, put simply: Gods of Creation. These are gods with both realms that they watch over, and the ability to manipulate the world to their will. Roki, created the bedrock, stone, and ores. Watches the world at night in the form of the Moon. Terrae, the dirt, and soft green plant life of the world, and calm waters. Oversees the world during the day in the form of the Sun. Net, the mobs which inhabit the many worlds. Turned the Nether from an empty realm into what it is now in a fit of rage. Minor God – A Minor God is a god that possesses dominion over a biome or realm, but does not have powers of creation, or is a being possessing powers so great that the Major Gods Recognize them as Minor. Shen – Deserts. Poise – Oceans and Waters. Cynia – Tundra, Taiga. Penna – The Sky and The Heavens. Moouka – Mushroom Biomes. Glueco – Possesses a level of insanity that is on par with Net, though it can be argued that the mental corruption of his Acolytes is greater than that of Net's. Nixos – A Human who Ascended to Godhood. Lesser God – Don't mistake the word 'lesser' to mean 'weaker', a lesser god is merely a god that does not hold dominion over the world, and does not influence acolytes to such greater degrees. These are gods that exist beyond the world, and whose followers have to be extremely dedicated to them in order to follow them effectively. These gods can in fact be more powerful than either a Minor or Major God, depending on the circumstances. Examples being: Abstergo – God of the Void – Existed before Roki, Terrae, and Net, and aims to rid the universe of them and their creations. His realm is pure nothingness, not even air exists here. It is a place that even the three Major Gods will not return to. Any who fall out of the world and into his realm will feel wrath unlike anything ever experienced before, as the molecules in your body are ripped into their individual atoms, only to be spread and torn into their individual quarks. Acolytes of this God are rare. Fara – Goddess of the Far Lands – This is a god that oversees the metaphysical boundaries between realms. She sees and hears all things that move from world to world. She is omnipotent, existing everywhere at once since her 'realm' doesn’t theoretically exist anywhere. She cannot directly influence anything, and is only able to watch, listen, and report her findings. Spirits and Demons – These are manifestations created by the gods or by humanities combined dedication and tribute to a particular activity, subject, or object. – Spirits are either a Neutral entity, or an entity linked to the desires of the God it was born from. Spirits generally have no malevolent intentions, and do not corrupt the minds of those who worship them. – Demons are often an Evil, or Chaotic entity, born with a malevolent, often corruptive purpose from the darker sides of mankind, or from chaotic or violent gods, such as Net, or Shen. Spirits and Demons can influence mankind as Muses of sorts. They can whisper inspiration into your ear, or take away all hope and bring despair, madness, paranoia, and create instabilities in your mind. They are extremely focused in their purpose, only having one specific role in the universe, which generally can be summed up in one word. Examples being: Mining, Redstone, Exploration, Construction, Wolves, Violence, Fear, etc. Saints – Sainthood is a place for either real or fictional human beings who have been Generally Recognized as Gods in the World of Cubaism, these people or characters do not have paths, though they can be worshipped personally. Saints are: ArchebuS, Notch, and HerobrinE.